


can i get some of that?

by worthageatrois (brownkhaleesi)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, alternate universe: i don't know anything about the buzzfeed offices, the unsolved guys are only mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownkhaleesi/pseuds/worthageatrois
Summary: someone keeps stealing steven's food out of the fridge.this is based on a tumblr prompt that i don't even remember now. all i know is: i'm in too deep.also - this is unbeta'd and unedited and being posted at 4:40 am on a wednesday morning, so all mistakes are my own!edit (Apr 18 2018): edited for readability!! why didn't anyone criticize my paragraph length you're all too nice





	can i get some of that?

Steven sighed as he peered into the fridge and tried to locate his missing lunch. Every day! Every day for the past six days, someone has stolen Steven’s _clearly labeled, homemade, gourmet_ lunches, and every day, Steven has had to wander into the Tasty kitchen in the hope that someone recently shot a video there and therefore has some kind of ridiculous new recipe for him to try. He let the fridge door swing shut and thunked his head against it in frustration, letting out a grunt-scream that made Ryan poke his head into the kitchen.

“You okay, dude? Did you see an apparition or something?” Knowing Ryan, he meant an orb or the lights flickering, so naturally Steven told him about the mystery being pilfering his damn lunch every day. 

“Dude, seriously? That’s kinda messed up. Who would do that?” Ryan questioned, as though Steven wasn’t wondering the exact same thing himself. 

“Good question, dude. No wonder you’re basically a professional ghost hunter. It’s that investigative mind,” Steven mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose and crossing the kitchen to the coffee machine to pour and practically inhale a shot of espresso. Ryan snorted and quipped “Better find your little thief soon, man, you’re not you when you’re hungry!” Steven just barely resisted the urge to chuck his paper espresso cup at Ryan’s head. Luckily, he kept his cool, because not ten seconds later, the Cutest Guy in the Office strolled into the kitchen.

Obviously, his name wasn’t the Cutest Guy in the Office, but Steven hadn’t had the pleasure yet, and he certainly wasn’t about to introduce himself while hangry and irritable. He grabbed another espresso and made his way back to the desk clump, shooting Ryan a cross look as he left and smiling warily at the CGO, not pausing to see his reaction. As he exited, he heard Ryan say, “Hey Andrew!” before his voice trailed off.

 _Andrew,_ he repeated in his head as he strolled towards the Tasty kitchen. It was nice to put a name to the cute, green-eyed face. 

Two hours and some Bacon-Wrapped Mashed Potato-Stuffed Meatloaf later, Steven had all but forgotten about his Lunch Bandit. Tasty producers did the Lord’s work, and Steven was forever indebted to them. He’d been toying with an idea for a food-based show, himself, but he knew that if it was going to take off, he’d need a cohost or two.

“Squads” were in, but chemistry and genuine banter were essential. Steven leaned back in his chair as he looked around the workspace, considering his coworkers and stroking his chin theatrically. One of the Try Guys, maybe? That’d be a surefire ratings boost, even if his concept ended up sucking. Ryan and Shane were always options, but they didn’t seem to have much time these days, between Unsolved and Ruining History. 

He zeroed in on an empty desk in the far-right corner of the room, conspicuous in that there were virtually no personal items on it at all, aside from a pair of black headphones and an empty blue Tupperware. Steven’s empty blue Tupperware. His eyes widened, and he nearly tripped getting out of his chair, but he managed to get himself over to the other side of the room upright. 

He made it to the empty desk just in time for its resident to return and stopped abruptly, both in shock and to avoid crashing directly into the Cutest Guy in th- _Andrew_. Andrew looked at him questioningly as he settled into his desk chair. Steven’s brain exploded. 

Not entirely sure what to say, he stuttered out about three hundred different beginnings to sentences before giving up and pointing wordlessly at his Tupperware. On Andrew’s desk, in plain sight, for God and the world and the rest of their coworkers to see. It still had Steven’s name across the top of it, even.

Andrew followed the line of his finger, glancing at the Tupperware before a look of realization came over that rugged, strong-jawed face. _Not the time, idiot,_ Steven reprimanded himself, as Andrew started to chuckle. Steven stared at the shorter man in disbelief. 

“You think this is funny?! I’ve been a raccoon at the Tasty kitchen for a week now! What the heck, dude?!” Steven all but yelled, ignoring Andrew’s eyebrow raise at his use of the word “heck.” 

“Sorry, sorry Steven, I’m so sorry that this is how we’re finally being introduced to each other. I’m kind of doing this video where I, uh,” Andrew paused to exchange a grin with someone behind Steven, “-where I steal the Cutest Guy in the Office’s lunch every day for a week. It’s kind of a part of my Creepy Andrew act. I would’ve warned you but that would, you know, kind of defeat the purpose? I’m totally gonna make it up to you, lunch on me for the rest of the month, whatever you want.”

Steven had never blushed so hard in his life. Ten seconds into his first conversation with Andrew, and he was a ripe tomato. Andrew thought he was the Cutest Guy in the Office? Andrew was his Lunch Bandit, the bane of his existence? Andrew had been eating his cooking every day, and Steven hadn’t even known his name before today? 

Wait… it had suddenly gotten so quiet. Why was there silence? 

He snapped himself out of his thoughts to find Andrew looking at him almost meekly, like he expected Steven to be mad. His brain whirred through the past five seconds of conversation, and he was finally able to will himself to speak, rubbing at the back of his neck and staring at the floor, trying not to literally burst into flames.

“You- uh, you think I’m cute?” he stammered. Andrew smirked and glanced behind Steven again, before replying “Yeah dude, it’s kind of a popular opinion around here. I did say ‘in the office,’ didn’t I? Doesn’t hurt that you can cook like a dream. Unless you ordered all that food and specially repackaged it in Tupperware, but it tasted homecooked.” Steven’s face lit up. 

“Really? You like my food?” He beamed as Andrew took that as his cue to gush about the “mellow, yet savory array of flavor” of his stir-fry secret sauce, and the “tantalizing mouth feel” of his crunchy fried rice (His secret? Just burn the rice ever so slightly and scrape the pan. Mama Lim taught him that). Andrew seemed to have a passion for food, and a never-ending list of food-related adjectives. Steven distantly thought he could listen to Andrew talk about food forever. 

He cut Andrew off in the middle of an ode to his homemade tea eggs, “You said something about lunch? All month, on you?” 

Andrew grinned. “Yeah, on me and Adam, there, actually. We kind of came up with the video together and he did all the camerawork, so he’s equally complicit.” Steven considered what he was about to say for a moment. He barely knew Andrew or Adam, and while they did spend a week stealing his food, it was clear that they had shown it the appreciation it deserved.

And, okay, maybe he liked the way Andrew looked at him like he wanted to eat him. And maybe he liked how just looking at and being introduced to Adam had made him feel calmer - kind of an important quality in a cameraperson. He made up his mind in less than a minute. 

“How would you boys feel about putting those lunches on the company tab while simultaneously being a part of the most brilliant new food show yet?” 

Adam shoved Shane out of the desk chair on the other side of him and tugged at it until it was nestled between his and Andrew’s desks. He gestured at it wordlessly and offered Steven a small smile as he settled in, while Andrew grinned at him openly and leaned back in his chair to leer at him. “Oh, do tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a shiny new buzzfeed worth it/unsolved sideblog, [adamstevenandrew](http://adamstevenandrew.tumblr.com). 
> 
> more chapters are likely? i don't know dude, i'm a junior in college.


End file.
